


Holiday in the Sun

by hufflepuffqueen21433



Series: A Very Merry VIXXmas [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Hawaii, Holidays, Hybrids, M/M, Paradise, Vixx - Freeform, Vixx neo, neo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffqueen21433/pseuds/hufflepuffqueen21433
Summary: In which Taekwoon's plans for the perfect Christmas honeymoon in paradise almost get foiled...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Much like the first, this was also originally posted on AFF under the username hufflepuffqueen. You can find it there if you prefer to read it on AFF.

Taekwoon bowed shyly as a native woman placed a brightly colored lei necklace around his neck when he and his new husband, Hakyeon, stepped off the plane. The two had been married for a month and were now on their honeymoon in Hawaii. Taekwoon, of course, being the quiet type of catboy would have much preferred a nice, private get-away in the mountains, but Hakyeon had spent the months prior to their wedding throwing what he thought were secret messages about his desire to visit Hawaii. It started with Taekwoon finding Hawaiian information packets hidden all over their apartment. Then it moved on to Hakyeon casually mentioning beaches and palm trees every chance he had. The catboy wasn't stupid and knew exactly what his then fiancée wanted but he found his efforts to be quite amusing. 

The catboy quietly observed his husband as he looked around in amazement. Although he would never admit it aloud, Taekwoon always loved Hakyeon's energetic and positive attitude. He would do almost anything to keep him smiling.

"Taekwoon, can we go to the beach first?" Hakyeon asked and he simply nodded in response.

After a quick stop at the hotel to drop off their luggage and get changed into beachwear, the couple had arrived at the packed Hawaiian beach. Hand-in-hand they walked through the rows of people to find the perfect spot in the sand. Eyes stared up at Taekwoon's pointy black cat ears and his long cat tail. It was as if they had never seen a hybrid before. Maybe they were just rare in America. Regardless, Taekwoon began to feel really embarrassed and shy. He didn't like all the attention being focused on him so he buried his face in the back of Hakyeon's shoulder until they had settled into a section of the beach that was more secluded by trees. 

"Honestly, I can't believe some people!" Hakyeon ranted. "Staring at you like you're some kind of zoo animal."

"It's okay..." Taekwoon said quietly.

"Okay?! It is most certainly not okay!" Hakyeon continued to rage. "Nobody stares at my husband like that. Not while I'm around! I'll show them!"

Alarmed by Hakyeon's sudden movement, Taekwoon reached out and grabbed hold of his wrist. "Please don't."

"I can't just stand by and watch them treat you like that. It's wrong," said Hakyeon in a tone that was much softer than the one he had been using. His left hand reached up to scratch behind Taekwoon's ear seeing as his right hand was still in the catboy's grasp. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go back there and kick sand in their food."

"It's Christmas Eve," the catboy mumbled as he stepped away from Hakyeon to dig through their beach bag.

Hakyeon thought for a moment about what to say as he watched his husband set up the towels and lay down on one. Deciding that he would let it go for now, Hakyeon plopped down on the towel next to Taekwoon's before a thought popped into his mind. Taekwoon, having studied Hakyeon for years, knew just what that facial expression meant and he mentally face-palmed for having brought up Christmas. That was Hakyeon's favorite holiday and Taekwoon knew he was expecting something extravagant for their first Christmas as a married couple. Of course, the catboy already had everything all planned out but he didn't think it would be enough. He had planned to have a limousine pick them up at their hotel later that evening. It would take them to a pier where they would board a huge yacht and enjoy a dinner for two with expensive food and champagne. But somehow that didn't seem like enough. Taekwoon believed that Hakyeon deserved the world and more.

"Speaking of Christmas, what do you have planned for us tonight, cute kitty?" Hakyeon asked, a smile gracing his lips while Taekwoon began blushing again at the use of Hakyeon's nickname for him. If anyone else had called him that, he would have probably killed them. But since it was Hakyeon, he loved the nickname.

"Nothing special..." Taekwoon quickly averted his eyes; ears and tail swishing nervously. He could feel Hakyeon's gaze piercing through him.

"Taekwoon," Hakyeon's voice was low and level, "I know you're lying to me. You're lucky I like you so much. Aish, it's so hot. Do you want to go for a swim with me?"

"No thank you..." 

"Alright, suit yourself. I'm going for a swim." Hakyeon hopped up but before leaving he turned his attention back to his husband. "You should also put on more sunblock before you turn into a lobster." 

The catboy watched Hakyeon disappear from his sight. His mind began to wander towards their plans for that night. Would Hakyeon like his gift? How many things could go wrong? It wasn't long before the heat and silence began to lull the catboy into a hazy nap. When he awoke it was to the sound of Hakyeon's voice gently coaxing him awake.

"Taek, come on! I can't believe you fell asleep," he said as the catboy's eyes fluttered open. "Good. You're up. Now let's go. We've been here a while. We should probably go back to the hotel and get ready for dinner."

Taekwoon apologized and agreed it was time to go. He propped himself up on his elbow and he instantly knew something wasn't right as he gasped in pain. His skin felt like it was on fire and upon further inspection, it was a light shade of pink. It was then that he realized he had forgotten to put on the sunblock before he had fallen asleep. Hakyeon was gonna kill him.

"You alright?" Hakyeon asked, sounding concerned. He had busied himself with re-packing their beach bag but was easily distracted when he heard Taekwoon gasp.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Taekwoon sat up fully, trying not to wince as his raw skin rubbed against the rough texture of the beach towel. He knew he had messed up, but there was no way he was going to let a sunburn ruin his husband's Christmas.

The tan boy eyed him skeptically. "Are you sure? Your skin looks awfully pink. Taekwoon, did you remember to put on more sunblock before you fell asleep?"

The catboy's black ears drooped ever so slightly and he almost hissed when his tail betrayed him by wrapping around his legs. "I'm just a little warm. That's all. Let's get back to the hotel."

Hakyeon cast him a disapproving look. The entire taxi ride to the hotel, he kept nagging Taekwoon to tell him what was wrong. He didn't stop talking until Taekwoon had locked himself in the bathroom, hoping the cold shower water would cool his skin. Unfortunately, he was mistaken as the droplets pelted his tender skin. He desperately searched the medicine cabinet for aloe vera or some other kind of ointment that would ease the pain, but it was to no avail. He just had to tough it out. 

Moments later, Taekwoon emerged from the bathroom dressed in black slacks and a cream-colored jumper that complimented his black cat ears and tail. Even though it was the softest thing he could find in his suitcase that wasn't too casual, the fabric still rubbed against his now bright red skin. The catboy peered at his reflection in the mirror. The long sleeves and pants hid his burned skin well, but his face still as out in the open as ever. What was he going to do? He had to figure out something fast because Hakyeon would be ready any minute now.

The catboy glanced around the room and his sharp cat eyes soon spotted Hakyeon's makeup bag on top of their empty suitcases. In one swift movement, he snatched the bag and easily found the makeup he needed and began dabbing the concealer all over his face. The catboy thanked his lucky stars that Hakyeon had insisted on teaching him how to apply makeup after he had just been adopted. When he was finally satisfied, he put the concealer back in the bag and returned the makeup bag to its original spot just before Hakyeon had emerged from the bedroom.

The man looked stunning in a sleek black short sleeve shirt and black pants. "Well don't you look handsome," he commented.

Taekwoon blushed and offered his arm which Hakyeon eagerly grabbed hold of. His skin stung as he led his date to the lobby and out to where the limousine was waiting. All throughout the ride, Hakyeon chattered away about how much he loved Christmas and how excited he was to finally see what Taekwoon had planned for him. And nothing could compare to the way Hakyeon's eyes lit up when he finally saw the private yacht they would be dining on.

Soon they were welcomed aboard by the waiting staff and informed that dinner would be served out on the main deck in half an hour. In the meantime, they were led to a luxurious lounge that was decorated from top to bottom in red, green, and gold Christmas decorations with a big tree making a statement in the center of the room. If Taekwoon thought Hakyeon seeing the yacht was beautiful, then this was beyond that. 

"You did all this for me?" Hakyeon asked in awe with tears in his eyes. 

"Yeah," Taekwoon responded.

Hakyeon suddenly wrapped the catboy in a bone-crushing hug causing Taekwoon to freeze up from the pain of his sunburn. Hakyeon seemed to notice but instead of letting go, he said, "I know you don't like skinship. Just let me have this just once. I can't thank you enough, cute kitty. I don't deserve you."

How could Taekwoon resist? So even though it hurt, he wrapped his arms around his beloved and hugged him tightly. His tail even wound its way around their two bodies.

After a couple drinks from the bar and a few stolen kisses, a waiter appeared to escort them to dinner. The deck where they were to dine was also decorated in extravagant red, green, and gold Christmas decorations. And one could say that the nighttime sky above the ocean was beautiful and scattered with breathtaking stars. It couldn't have been any more perfect a night.

The meal itself was exquisite. They enjoyed many different kinds of seafood delicacies and sipped on the finest champagne. Taekwoon thought everything would have been flawless had his skin not burned every time he moved or had Hakyeon affectionately rub his hand with his thumb.

It wasn't long after dinner and dessert had finished that the two found themselves back in the lounge room. Immediately Hakyeon noticed there were two wrapped Christmas presents underneath the Christmas tree, but instead of begging to open their presents like he normally would have, Hakyeon had insisted on cuddling by the fireplace first. Taekwoon knew his husband loved skinship, but even he was never as touchy feely as he had been tonight.

"Oh come on, Taek!" He begged. "I'll rub your back just like how you always like me to."

Taekwoon internally shuttered at the thought of anything rubbing against his raw back. Even so, he knew he couldn't say no. Hakyeon would get too suspicious. The catboy had always secretly loved Hakyeon's back rubs although he would never admit that to anyone. "Okay."

Hakyeon beamed and grabbed Taekwoon's wrist, dragging him over to the loveseat that was closest to the fireplace. Taekwoon tried to situate himself on Hakyeon's lap but he had difficulty finding a position that was comfortable and the heat from the fireplace was burning his skin even more. Once he found a spot that was somewhat bearable, Hakyeon reached around and began to rub the catboy's back.

Taekwoon suddenly hissed and jumped back. He couldn't help himself. It was all too much. His ears flattened against head and his tail hung between his legs. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Hakyeon asked. 

Taekwoon peeked up at his husband. Something was definitely strange about him. Hakyeon didn't even seem slightly surprised. Did he know? No. There was no way he could have figured it out.

"Maybe we should just open our gifts instead," Hakyeon suggested as he stood up and walked towards the Christmas tree. He picked up the larger of the two boxes and passed it over the catboy. "Before you open it, I just want to say that I hope we can start our new marriage with love and trust. And that I hope this is a Christmas we will never forget."

Taekwoon bashfully accepted the gift and started to open it. He couldn't help but laugh as he pulled out the bottle of aloe vera that Hakyeon had gifted him. "How did you know?" The catboy asked after having finally caught his breath.

"Jung Taekwoon," His husband said sternly, "I told you I could always tell when you were lying to me. You should have just told me you had a sunburn. Besides, the concealer you used does not suit your skin tone at all. Aish! What am I gonna do with you?!"

"Sorry." Taekwoon's ears and tail drooped again as the guilt began to set in. He wanted to create a wonderful Christmas for Hakyeon and he ruined it.

"It's fine. Just don't lie to me again okay, cute kitty?" Hakyeon smiled and gently rubbed behind the catboy's ear which hesitantly began to perk back up. "And don't feel guilty. I'm not mad at you and you didn't ruin Christmas like I know you're thinking right now. Besides...I need you to be happy when you get your real Christmas present later tonight. Now, how about my Christmas present?"

Taekwoon's lips curled into one of his rare smiles and his face turned redder than his sunburn had made it after Hakyeon made his comment. The catboy then picked up the package under the tree and wordlessly handed it to his husband. Taekwoon watched as Hakyeon tore open the paper. His tail nervously flicked between his legs. He hoped Hakyeon liked his gift. He had put a lot of thought into it.

The catboy observed his beloved's eyes as they began to tear up with what he had hoped was happiness. He watched as Hakyeon pulled out the silver charm bracelet and asked him to help him clip it, which Taekwoon obliged. As he did, he pointed to each of the charms. "There's one charm for each member of our family. This first one, the kitten, represents Sanghyuk. The flower is supposed to represent Hongbin. Then there's the music note for Wonshik and the puppy for Jaehwan. But the one in the middle, the heart, represents us."

Without thinking, Hakyeon's arms flew around the catboy and he planted a kiss on Taekwoon's lips. The sting didn't even bother him all that much because, in that moment, he had the most precious thing in the world wrapped in his arms. Christmas would come and go, but he would always have this amazing person who loved him no matter how many stupid mistakes he made. Hakyeon loved Taekwoon and in return, Taekwoon loved Hakyeon.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N....Hello again y'all!!! I really hope you liked the Neo part to this story. Personally, I don't think it's as good as the Hyukbin one, but what can you eh? Anyway, this chapter is actually dedicated to one of my friends. I'm sure she knows who she is. Like I said in the foreword, this was supposed to be a Hyukbin oneshot and when she read it she said "WHERE'S NEO?!?!?" And when I explained that they were in Hawaii, she suggested that they should be on their honeymoon. So thank you friend for the inspiration you gave me to write this!! And Raken is coming soon. I do have a little idea for them. And of course happy holidays and new year to all of you!!
> 
> Come find me on Twitter "@sugaddicted05" :)


End file.
